I Missed You
by Xzyleeeee
Summary: Cammie and her friends have moved up to New York to live the college life before they continued to train in the CIA. Cammie hasn't seen Zach due to their break up, but what is she going to do when he comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I Missed You**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, we have to find a costume before they're sold out of everything!"

"Bex, give it a rest, we aren't going to find anything."

It's been two years since we defeated the Circle. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I are now attending NYU to get a chance to live the college life for four years. We were invited to a Halloween party tonight at this rich kids house; Bex had insisted on cheesy costumes, but that was where I had to draw the line. It's not like she has anyone to impress, she was now dating Grant who was on a mission somewhere in Africa for training. Macey hadn't talked to Nick in weeks but I think that has to do with the fact that there are so many hotties on campus. Liz was talking to a guy she was lab partners with and I was well, single.

Zach and I had broken up several months after we finished off the Circle. Things just weren't the same anymore. I needed a stable relationship after everything I had found out and he wasn't providing that; I knew I needed to move on. He left without saying a word; slamming the door of the safe house we were staying at just incase any remaining Circle members launched an attack. Once we broke up I changed. I was more outgoing and I guess you could say flirtatious, but not a whore, according to Macey. I was even dressing differently. My boobs had finally come in fully, that was probably the best part; I now had a C-cup! I spent a long while thinking about what I had become and I realized I was turning into Zach. I was cocky and smirked and smiled at boys I was interested in. I guess you could say he rubbed off on me. I haven't seen Zach since we broke up... I still have flashbacks of our relationship of all the times we had together, and damn did I miss that. But being here in New York was opening up so many doors. Like the Halloween party we were going to, the owner personally said he wanted to meet me there! Bex and Macey totally freaked out when I told them(unwillingly, there was quite a lot of threatening involved).

"Hurry up you guys I have to turn in my paper before we go to the party!" Liz whined.

"Since when do you wait the last minute to turn in something?" I asked he with a face full of disbelief.

"Since Alex took me to get coffee!" She hissed, sounding slightly defensive as a blush crept on her face .

Bex just laughed at her while she opened the door to the last costume store we could find. The shelves we obviously empty.

"Dammit!" Bex shrieked in her British accent, punching a wall.

"Bex!" I snapped slinging a sombrero on the nail above the new hole in the wall.

"Sorry..." Her voice trailing off while she picked up some drywall.

"Oooh Macey's calling!" Said Liz as she shushed my scolding.

There were a few mumbles of "yeah" and "okay", then with a smile on her face she hung up.

"Macey found costumes!"

"Yes!" Bex shouted as she sprinted to the door and started waving down a cab.

Liz and I quickly followed her out and hopped in the car. Bex already told the driver to take us to the very large and expensive house Macey had forced her parents to buy her for all of us to share, complete with an indoor pool and a home theater. We wove in and out of traffic with Bex's foot tapping in anticipation. We finally passed through the tall gates of the mansion and before we even stopped Bex was out of the cab. Liz paid the driver and we walked up the stairs to what seemed like Christmas for a hooker. Macey had bought lingerie of all colors and laid them out all over the living room, Bex was already laying on floor on her back with her legs in the air pulling on black fishnet thigh-highs.

"What the hell, Macey?" I stammered looking around.

"Well we have to look hot." She said, quite pleased with herself.

"What are these..?" Said Liz pulling out a pair of animal ears from a bag.

"Um, accessories?" Macey answered with a smirk, flooding in memories of Zach smirking at me thousands of times.

"You okay, Cam?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, fine." Pulling my eyes off the floor and waving away images.

"Oh she's just imagining how sexy she will look tonight!" Bex announced sarcastically, turning around to show off her purple, black, and white corset. She was smoothing out her fishnets and stepping into some five inch heels.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed.

"Sexy!" Macey said walking around her, perfecting everything and tightening her corset. "Hmm... Take these."

Macey picked up the bag of animal ears and pulled out a pair of bunny ears and a cottonball tail. Bex put them on and posed in the mirror. We all laughed and Macey helped us find what fit and looked best for our figures. Before we could comment she hurried us to our rooms to take showers so she could do our hair and makeup before the party.

She put Liz up to straightening her hair while she came and decided what to do with mine. Eventually she decided on making it look purposely messy. If Macey hadn't gotten ready before we got there we wouldn't be able to get to the party at a reasonable time. She left me to get dressed and rushed off to Bex's room to put Bex's dark hair into curlers. I pulled on a black and blue corset with a sea green bow on the front. Macey had also bought me black fishnets and five inch heels. I looked over on my pillow and saw black cat ears and a tail, I put them and looked in the mirror. I giggled at myself, then Macey called us all into her room and she did our makeup. She worked quick but with swift, careful movements to get us to the party on time. I was done first so I helped Liz finish her hair while she pulled her laptop out to turn in her paper.

Liz was wearing a pink, white, and deep red corset with matching red thigh-highs. Macey made sure not to put clumsy Liz in too tall heels, because if she did we would hear too many "oopsie daisy"'s at the party. She had on some kind of dalmatian ears that seemed to complete her outfit in a strange way. Macey had done a full makeup job with white and red eye shadow and red lips. Bex was done minutes later and put on her bunny ears. Her hair was now curly and she had jet black eye shadow. We all looked at ourselves in the mirror while Macey got dressed.

"Hot damn." I looked, having to catch my breath for a second. I had blue and sea green eye shadow to match my lingerie and black eyeliner vividly outlining my eyes.

"Bloody hell..." Bex said, leaning forward to look at her makeup. "I look good!"

We laughed and Macey walked out. She was wearing adorable mouse ears over her straightened choppy hair. Her eyes had black and gray eye shadow and had dramatic red lips. Her corset was black, gray, and yellow. She had ripped fishnets and tall heels.

"Why are you wearing yellow?" Liz asked looking at Macey completely puzzled.

"Well Halloween is all about dressing up like something you're not." She smiled flashing her perfect teeth and walked down the hall to the stairs. We followed and Liz picked up the phone to call a cab.

"You don't need to." Bex hung up the phone. She took a pair of keys off the counter and we went into the garage after her.

"Ooooh" Liz said in awe.

We came face to face with a red convertible. Thank the Lord Bex had semi-mastered driving as she slipped into the front seat. We piled in and she pulled out and started heading to the party dodging cars like a maniac. The house we were going to wasn't in a neighborhood, it was partially in the middle of nowhere; but was still located on mildly busy street. Bex pulled off into the yard due to how many cars were already here, we got out and saw half the party was in the front yard. Kevin, the guy who lived here, whistled and put drinks in our hands.

"Damn, you guys know how to dress up." He said, winking at me. I smiled back automatically.

Kevin was incredibly cute, definitely mastering the All-American look. His shaggy blonde hair complemented his eyes and quite fit figure. He wore preppy clothes but he wasn't stuck up. He was the most down to earth person I had met in New York so far. We had a Portuguese language class together; little did he know that I was fluent in Portuguese already. He was completely helpless in class though, I promised to tutor him after he failed our first three tests. Those tutor sessions in the library had led to dinner and a movie, which was extremely enjoyable. When he took me home he planted a kiss on my lips that I couldn't refuse. Even though I was totally interested in him something was holding me back, I think he noticed that too. So I knew he was going to try his best to impress me tonight.

"Care for a tour, beautiful?" He stuck his arm out.

"Absolutely." I flashed a smile and wrapped my arm around his.

We walked all through his house. He showed me the manly rooms like the gym and arcade.

"Close your eyes."

I did what I was told. He pulled me through a door and the smell of his cologne filled my nose as he set me on a bed. _This must be his room..._

"Don't open them yet." He said with a hint of seductiveness.

"Okayyy." Turning on the most adorable voice I could retort.

"And, open."

My eyes flickered open to find him holding a envelope with "_Round 2_" written on the front. I unfolded the paper to find a gift card to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"I'd love too." I answered and kissed him. He pulled me off the bed and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He began to run his fingers through the ends of my hair. I let him take control as his tongue entered my mouth, moving around in the most tempting movements. His grasp became tighter and his kiss was becoming more fierce. After ten minutes we strained away, pulling in deep hurried breaths. I relaxed my head onto his chest, that was rapidly moving up and down.

"We should-" I pulled air deep into my lungs."-probably go back outside." I looked at him and smiled.

"Do we have to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."I said in a childish voice and stuck out my tongue. I slipped my hand into his and dragged him out of his room and back outside.

The two of us were back outside, and I started talking to some girls I knew that I had a class with when something caught my eye. Someone was jogging down the sidewalk. The guy had dark hair, impressive muscles, and his emerald eyes were sparkling in the light that the house was radiating. He was easily a foot taller than I was and his features looked like they were carved by angles; with a perfectly chiseled jaw. My eyes grew wide and I stopped myself from letting my mouth gape open. _This was not the night I had in mind_. I had no intentions of seeing this boy anytime soon; and that is because this boy was none other that Zachary Goode.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Missed You**

Chapter 2

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which made it even harder to take my eyes off him. He had gray sweatpants on and headphones in his ears. Being the adept, skilled spy he was, he knew someone was watching him. He stopped jogging and his eyes went straight to me. I don't know how long we stood looking at each other, it felt like hours but was probably only seconds, I couldn't believe he was standing twenty feet away from me. Bex called my name from somewhere and it broke my trance, for a split second I looked for her but as soon as a turned back Zach was standing right in front of me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I managed, stepping back so I didn't have my nose two inches apart from his chest; which looked fabulous and tan.

"How have you been?" He asked kind of timidly.

"F-fine." Trying not to sound hurt.

"So um..." He looked up and down at what I was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

"It's uh... Halloween." I quickly said.

"Yeah... Right." Still sounding so distant while he was watching the girls walk away that I was previously talking to. "Well you've never looked better, Gallagher Girl." Staring me down with his green eyes, a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Oh..." I was about to lose it. "Uh tha-"

"And you've never looked more pathetic." Said a British voice out of nowhere.

Bex was now standing right beside me. Her arms crossed with her eyes hard and angry. Zach smirked again, he was probably trying not to laugh; he always did when Bex was trying to be serious.

"Good to see you too." He smiled and stretched his arms, muscles rippling across his skin.

"Oh my god, Zach, fuck off and leave Cammie alone." Bex was non mistakenly furious, she had no tolerance for him.

"Still no 'hello'?" He smiled wider, enjoying this.

Just then Kevin walked up. _Just what I needed. _

"You messing with my girl, bro'?"

"Your girl?" Zach and I said at the same time.

"Well as I can tell she isn't yours." Kevin stepped inbetween the two of us, ignoring the surprise in my voice and the anger in Zach's.

If Kevin was smart he wouldn't pick a fight with Zach. All of us but him knew he didn't stand a chance against Zach. He had trained as an assassin for crying out loud! Bex and I looked at eachother; tensing up.

"Don't fuck with me, dude." Zach laughed, turning around like he was going to leave.

"And you're tough? You're the one walking away. Turn your bitch ass around and fight."

Kevin grabbed Zach by the shoulder but Zach ducked before Kevin's fist could hit his face. Kevin threw more punches but Zach ducked everytime, still smiling, still melting me.

"What are you a pussy? Can't handle me?" Kevin bellowed, swinging another fist.

Zach didn't even answer, he pulled his elbow back and hit Kevin in the middle of the face. Kevin flew off his feet and landed in the grass, out cold. Bex leaned down and made sure he was okay.

"Zach!" I screamed. "You can't just come to my parties and beat my friends up! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You know he was asking for it, Cammie." He let another smiled creep across his face. Then he turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yelled at him.

"Talk? You wanna talk? Okay, Gallagher Girl, let's talk."He started walking to me. His oh so familiar hands grabbed me and he slung me over his shoulder.

"ZACH! Put me down!"

I was kicking and screaming, but no one could hear me over the music. I looked around for Macey and Liz but I couldn't find them. I tried my best to ignore his flexing muscles that easily constrained my squirming body. Zach carried me to the side of the house and put me down. He put his hands on each of my shoulders and pressed them against the brick wall.

"You were saying?"

"I-I uh... Um..." I had completely lost my train of thought. All I could do was stare at him.

His emerald eyes were locked on me. He was searching my face to try to figure out what I was thinking. I needed a drink and I didn't know where my cocktail went. My head was pounding but my heart was pounding louder. He stepped closer, one of his hands found my chin and lifted it up to look directly at him.

"I had something other than talking planned." He smirked at me, but still looking cautious.

I closed my eyes. I tried waking up from this; because I dreamed about us every night, it didn't matter how long it had been since I had seen him or if I still loved him. I could feel his other hand moving strands of hair off of my face. He was getting closer. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, causing goosebumps to form and sending a shiver down my spine. I didn't need my eyes open to know where he was. I could now feel the heat radiating off his skin, he was only centimeters away. I could feel him hesitating and I knew this was my chance.

I dropped down on all fours and swung my leg around to kick him off balance. I sprung up but felt an iron grip on my wrist. He pulled me and pushed me back into the wall with such force it surprised me that I hit the wall so gently. I opened my mouth to protest and cry out for someone but I was cut off. He pressed his lips onto mine with hunger and I tried to push him away. His lips were so familiar, so inviting; I resisted but could feel myself letting go. His hands were now cupping my face pulling it towards him. My hands were clenching the wall refusing to give in just like he wanted me to.

He started kissing down to my neck and I bit my lip to hide the sounds of pleasure my body ached to release. He ran his fingers through my hair, knocking off my cat ears, and returned to my lips. His kisses were deeply intoxicating and I found myself kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me with a hungrier force. Our legs were becoming a tangled mess as we pressed closer together. His tongue penetrated my mouth vigorously and was filled with passion. My mind wandered, stuck in a fantasy land. Minutes passed and we pulled away gasping for air. I slid down the wall and put my head between my knees trying to focus my clouded mind on what had just happened.

Zach sat down beside me, breathing hard. He ran his fingers down my hair, tingling my nerves. I stole a glance at him only to find him smirking at me. My mouth fell open in disgust of his cockiness and I pushed away from him. He leaped up and grabbed me by the waist, turning me around until we were nose to nose. He held me there, his eyes boring into me. He read my eyes with his and smirked again.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that." His smirk growing playful and proud.

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to give him the pleasure knowing he was right. I couldn't tell him how much I missed his touch, his taste, and his smell.

"Zach, I-" I started.

"Cammie!"

"Cammie, where did you go?"

"Don't leave." He pleaded.

"But... You expect me to stay? After what you did to me in the first place?" I could feel my anger and hurt rising to the surface. "You're the one who left! You're the one who stopped caring! I tried to figure out what was wrong and you didn't let me in! And then you come back and ask me to stay?" I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Cammie, I never stopped caring-"

"No, Zach. Just don't." His grip loosened and I pushed his arms away and started walking back to find my friends. I could feel him reaching back towards me, I stopped. "Don't." I said again.

I heard him step towards me. His breath on my neck. "I'm not going to stop, Cammie. I miss you, and you just proved you missed me." His voice was now low and husky. "You can hide but I will find you, and I will try like hell to win you back and gain your trust."

Before I could answer Macey suddenly burst around the corner. "Goode, you better leave before I-"

"Yeah, yeah." He cut her off and turned back to me. "Don't try to hard to miss me, Gallagher Girl, you'll see me again." He smirked and took off, jumping over the 10-foot wall, right before Macey could kick his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been all over the place dealing with shit and whatever. I just haven't had time to write, but I wanted to give you guys something to read until I write a new chapter so here's this! It's shorter than the other chapters but like I said I wanted to give you guys something. Please reviewwww! (It totally helps me want to write more)**

**I Missed You**

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep that night. At all. My mind just wouldn't let me, my brain was refusing to shut down. Emotions swam in and out of my head. They went back and forth, sometimes screaming but sometimes whispering. I wasn't sure how to feel about what had happened. Was I supposed to love what happened? Or was I supposed to hate it? Should I forget about it? I didn't tell Macey or Bex or Liz what happened. I hoped they understood that I couldn't put it in words this soon.

"Did you even go to sleep?" I turned my head and saw Bex peering around the door, I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:34.

"No, why are you up?"

"Had to bloody piss." I could feel myself smiling at her, but inside I was still torn up.

"Well if you aren't going to sleep..." She made puppy dog eyes at me.

"Yeah okay, I'll make you something." I pushed the covers off and pulled some sweatpants on. Forcing my legs to work I walked down the hall and went down stairs. I mixed pancake milk together and dumped it in the pan. While it cooked, I took two pain killers for my massive headache; I hate being hungover. I layed out the pancakes on a tray for Bex and sat down on the couch in the living room. Bex stumbled down the stairs and I told her everything was in the kitchen. She walked in there and I heard a knock on the door. Getting off the couch slightly pissed, I threw open the door.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

I let my head fall against the door frame. I started to shut the door until Zach put his hand on it stopping me.

"What the hell are you doing here."

He smirked. "I need you."

"No Zach, you don't."

"Acutally I do." He was no longer smirking, his eyes became serious. "Grant is missing."

I turned my head towards him so he could see all of my face. "Has the CIA sent someone to search for him?"

"Yes, but they think I would've jeapordized the mission, being his best friend and what not; so my request to go was denied." He looked at the ground.

I definitely felt for him, Grant was his very best friend. I knew that he was also hurt by the CIA thinking he would jeapordized the mission. As much as I hate to admit it Zach was a good spy, he would never do something that would be wreckless enough to risk saving his friend.

"Was he on a real mission, is he done with training? Were people with him? Questions began flooding into my head, Grant was my friend too; not to mention Bex's boyfriend.

"This mission was serious yeah, he had a small team with him, including Jonas."

I remembered Jonas. When the boys went back to Blackthorne Liz had stopped talking to him. But deep in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling she still liked him.

"But what do you need me for?"

"As successful as the CIA is, I don't trust them with this. I'm going to rescue Grant and Jo-"

Metal clanged to the floor behind me. I whipped my head around to see Bex staring at us with wide eyes; her tray of pancakes were on the floor at her feet.

"What happened to Grant?" She snapped, her voice was filled with fear.

"Bex-" Zach started.

"Don't 'Bex' me!" She had tears forming in her eyes. Bex has no patience when someone is trying to tell her bad news, she just wants you to get to the point.

"Grant and Jonas went missing on a mission and the CIA was just sent to find them." I quickly spit out.

Bex sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and sat her head on her knee, keeping her face hidden from us. I looked to Zach, signalling he could come in. He walking in with his head swivelling around looking at the pictures of my friends and I. Zach's eyes lingered a second longer on a picture of Kevin and I as he sat down in a chair.

"Why are they sending a rescue mission? The CIA rarely does that." Bex asked in a breaking voice.

"They were carrying advanced technology that we don't need any other country getting their hands on. The mission they were on was extremely classified, if they really are missing then information could leak out. The CIA needs Jonas back at headquarters, they let him go on the mission so he could be closer to the agents but that was a total bust." You could hear a hint of sarcasm in his last few words.

Bex's brows were furrowed. I could practically see the gears working behind her eyes.

"So why are you here?" Bex turned to look Zach in the eyes.

"Because I'm going to go and get them myself. To do that, I need your help. You guys are the best spies I know that aren't on a mission somewhere. Because you didn't go straight into the CIA they don't keep a sharp eye on your files and won't notice that you've gone out of the country."

"Zach, can't you just let the CIA handle it?" I told him. Why did Zach have to be so damn stubborn? He _should_ let the CIA handle it. But now Bex knows and she's going to go with him no doubt.

"Cammie, we have to go, please?" Bex's eyes were pleading.

"Bex I don't know... Zach, have you even planned anything out yet?" I could hear the bitterness in my voice,

"Cam, I'm a spy; of course I have." He rolled his eyes at me. "Us three are going to go to Cairo and start there. Liz is going to hack the CIA's server and get Grant's mission file and the file for the team the CIA sent to rescue him. I want Macey to stay here if something happens or if she needs to cover for us. Liz should stay too, we don't need another tech master disappearing."

I thought about it. It was definitely a rough draft of a plan but it would work. Whether or not I went Bex was still going to go.

"Well..." I had to choose my words carefully. "What if..." I wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zach smirked. "Bex, go wake up Liz and Macey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is super short, I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this. I've also been working on a Harry Potter FanFic and hope to get it up soon once I write a few more chapters. If you want to share any ideas about what you would like to see in this story just PM me or reviewww.**

**-X**

**I Missed You**

**Chapter 4**

Zach told Liz and Macey what he had told Bex and I, and while he did this: I treated myself to shower. Atleast it's the only place where you can sit and think about life without interuptions. I thought about last night, for the millionth time. Why did Zach have to show up? Why did he need my help, he could handle this himself, right? But most importantly... Why the hell did he have to kiss me?

Sure Zach could occationally want our Gallagher Girls expertise, but he still could've picked some other spies. But the whole kissing thing still ran though my head nonstop. I leaned up against the cool, shower wall letting the hot water pelt me. I didn't want to go back downstairs and have to see him again. Can't he just leave already?

I sucked it up, turned the water off, and reached my arm outside the shower curtain to get a towl. But it wasn't there. I poked my head out.

"You know, if I had towels made out of Egyption Cotton, I'd be one happy son of a bitch." Zach was sitting on the counter with my towl wrapped around his head and neck like a scarf of some sort.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I screamed at him while I pulled the shower curtain around me.

"Looking around." Zach took the towel off and wiped the mirror down with it. He then threw the towel at me, smirking.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out. My foot caught the edge of the tub and I began falling. Zach grabbed me by the waist and stood me up before I could land on the tiled floor.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl, you're loosing your touch. What happened to that hand-eye cordination Solomon stressed about?" He laughed at himself, or maybe more at me. I gawked at him, embarrassed. My hair was wet and in my face and the humidity stuck to my skin but I refused to lose what little cool I had left.

"J-Just get out, Zach."

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable." He sat back down on the counter and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. His hand were running up and down my sides. Zach's eyes were staring into mine, as awkward as it kind of was he wouldn't look away.

Then he tipped my chin up and began kissing my neck. They were slow, drawn out kisses but _oh my god_ did they feel amazing. His arms wrapped around me, tighter this time, and pulled me even closer. As much as I did miss Zach, I didn't want this right now. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him into the sink behind him.

I let the tears fall as I ran out of the bathroom and out the door to my room. I opened then slammed shut the door to Bex's room; then hid in here closet's corner. And then, I cried... And cried, and cried.


End file.
